retrouvaille tant attendu !
by nina38
Summary: retrouvaille après la dernière guerre de naruto et sasuke dans le village, révélation et lemon


Titre :** retrouvailles tant attendu !**

Pairing : **SasuNarusasu**

Rating : M

Résumé :naruto et sasuke se retrouve au village après la dernière guerre et ce sont les véritable retrouvailles imaginer par ma personne ^^

Note : **lemon** juste pour le plaisir pour les réfractaire à ce style merci de passé votre chemin ainsi que les ames sensible ou trop jeune.

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto **

**c'est ma toute première fanfic donc dites moi ce qui va et ce qu'il ne va pas svp^^, car j'en lis beaucoup mais écris rarement vie de famille oblige. merci de me laisser des coms, bonne lecture a tous**

Un jeune homme de 18ans a peine s'avance dans une rue pratiquement déserte, il est dans ses songes, il repense à ces derniers mois, ces dernières années même, la 4ème grande guerre ninja viens de se terminer, cela fait a peine 6mois que les pays se remette de leurs profondes blessures, les pertes humaines on était nombreuses et douloureuses pour tous les survivants. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que Neji, leur ami a tous les à quitter, un des nombreux grand ninja à être tomber au cour de cette affrontement mémorable et sanglant. Il est heureux que cela soit enfin terminé, ses amis sont de nouveau réuni, avec le retour de Sasuke, son ami d'enfance déclaré nukenin, il est de retour parmi eux, mais le retour n'est pas de tout repos, tout le monde se méfit de lui, le mette en retrait, il les comprend d'un certain coté, mais lui qui à toujours chercher à le faire revenir et de le voir maintenant mit sur la touche, ca lui fait quand même mal de le voir ainsi. Malgré qu'il soit revenu en voulant prendre son plus grand rêve, être hokage, la tache ne sera pas facile vu leurs positions respective.

Naruto déambule seul dans les rues, il fait nuit depuis déjà pas mal de temps, mais le sommeil ne viens pas il est donc aller prendre un peux l'air, il est plonger dans ses pensées, tellement absorbé qu'il ne voit pas cette ombre qui se dirige dans sa direction. Les épaules se heurtent, naruto fait demi tour pour s'excusé de son étourderie, quand il se rends compte de la personne concerné par l'incident.

- Fait attention Dobe…

-Désolé je ne t'avais pas remarqué Sas'ke (il se gratte l'arrière de la tête avec un grand sourire)

-…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu me fixe bizarrement Sas'ke

Le Brun qui était resté un moment interdit, car il également était en pleine réflexion intérieur, reprends ses esprits.

-Non rien, fait gaffe la prochaine fois.

Le brun va pour reprendre son chemin.

-Attend, Sasuke… ca te dirais qu'on discute un peu (grand sourire) je m'ennuie un peu tout seul en faite.

Sasuke soulève juste les épaules pour lui indiquer que ca lui ai égal et reprends sa marche.

Naruto vient a sa hauteur, et le regarde en coin, il a l'air contrarié. Il sait qu'il n'a jamais était très causant, mais il le connaît assez pour voir que quelque chose le tracasse.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sasuke ?

Le brun s'arrête lève la tête vers la lune, puis redescend ses yeux vers le sol.

-Je me sens vidé…

-Comment ca ? Toi vidé, c'est pourtant toi qui est remplit de foudre.

**POV NARUTO **

Bon d'accord ma blague n'est pas drôle mais j'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère bien pesante là.

Le blond lui fait un grand sourire emplit de raillerie

**Fin POV NARUTO**

Sasuke souri faiblement, il sait que depuis son retour il fait son possible pour retrouver cette amitié qui à peine avait commencer a murir à son départ, fut brisé net à cause de ce dernier, il essaie de recréer les liens, c'est également pour cela aussi qu'il s'efforce de ne pas être trop désagréable avec lui, en vérité depuis son retour, a part les regard emplit de désire des jeunes femmes du village (les filles aiment les mauvais garçons tout le monde le sais) personnes ne lui adresse vraiment la parole, et surtout personne ne lui fait confiance au font. Il le comprend cela dit. Toujours la tête baissé, ses mèches frontales cachant ce regard sombre et profond, ne laisse rien entrevoir.

-J'ai atteins un objectif, tuer mon frère, mais maintenant je le regrette amèrement à vrai dire… Ma vengeance est accomplit, Danzo à était éliminer…

-Oui ce type je me suis toujours dit qu'il était louche mais je ne m'attendais tout de mm pas à ca…

-Et maintenant je suis de retour, mais malgré mon envie d'être hokage, je sais pertinemment que…personne…ne me fera plus confiance…j'ai était aveugler par ma vengeance, sentiments bien illusoire à présent … Sentiments… Moi un Uchiwa guidé par des sentiments…

Le brun fait un petit sourire de dépit envers lui mm. Le blond le regarde attentivement.

-Tu es humain Sas'ke personne ne te demande de renier tes sentiments.

-Je suis un Uchiwa…Notre père nous à toujours mis en compétition mon frère et moi, par rapport a mon frère… je n'étais rien à ses yeux…

-Mais tu es reconnu par bien d'autres…

Ses points se crispe de chaque coté de son corps. Naruto regarde son ami et vois quelque chose briller à la lueur de la lune. Sasuke relève doucement la tête vers le blond et le fixe avec un grand vide dans le cœur. Naruto le regarde intensément puis ajoute.

-Tu es la personne que j'ai pourchassé pendant de années, Sakura aussi malgré qu'elle n'a plus les même sentiments qu'autrefois a ton égare te respect et te considère toujours comme son coéquipier et ami, tout le monde t'admire pour…

-Il ne m'admire plus Naruto, ils me craignent… C'est normal après tout j'ai tout fait pour… Mais je veux changer être accepté aujourd'hui pour ce que je suis est plus par crainte de mon courroux…

-Laisse leur le temps Sas'ke… j'ai mis longtemps à me faire accepter toi mm tu le sais…

-gomen…( dans un murmure)

- ?!...

-Désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait subir par le passé Naruto, ma haine me fermait les yeux sur beaucoup de choses…

**POV NARUTO**

Je rêve ou il s'est excusé ? il n'est plus le même, il veux changer, c'est dure pour lui mais il essaie, je reconnais cette souffrance au font de lui, je l'ai ressentie bien des fois.

**FIN POV NARUTO**

Le blond s'approche doucement de peur de le faire fuir, une larme à couler le long de sa joue, Naruto lève doucement sa main vers le visage de son vis-à-vis, celui-ci se crispe mais ne bouge pas. Le blond essuie du pouce le visage du brun et garde son visage au creux de sa main en lui disant les yeux dans les yeux.

-Moi je ne t'abandonnerais pas… est confiance Sas'ke.

Il ramena le brun vers lui, de son autre main, les lèvres se frôlent, le brun rougi violemment, puis Naruto dévies son visage, viens coller sa joue à celle du brun toujours stoïque, sa tête s'engouffre dans le coup du brun, lui faisant une décharge électrique le long de l'échine, Sasuke se détends et pose son front contre l'épaule adverse. Il capitule ses jambes commence à le lâcher…

-Oï, Sas'ke ca va ?

Le brun se reprend et retire sa tête. Naruto pose son front contre celui du brun, il ferme les yeux, Sasuke est rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, le souffle du blond effleure ses lèvres et descend dans son coup. Sasuke frémis sous cette sensation. Il se sent défaillir, pourquoi ce souffle le perturbe autant ? Pourquoi n'arrive t'il pas a bouger ? Le blond a entrouverts les yeux de nouveau et le regarde attentivement, il se sent attirer par ses lèvres, il à envie d'y goutter de s'y fondre. Il ferme les yeux pour essaie de se reprendre, en vain, Il pose sa main sur la nuque du blond et happe ces lèvres si attirantes, elles sont chaudes, bouillante même, leurs lèvres se fondent, sa deuxième main remonte de l'autre coté du visage du blond, qui toujours les yeux entrouverts l'incite du regard à prolonger cet échange, sa langue qui passe sur ses lèvres le rende bouillant, un feu ardent le prends au font de lui, le blond c'est agripper a son haut et l'empoigne fermement pour l'empêcher de lâcher prise. Mais le brun n'en a aucune envie, sa langue est maintenant après chercher la sienne, la chaleur monte, le désire aussi, le blond se décale légèrement de lui est lui chuchote à l'oreille.

-Depuis le temps que j'attends ca… hhhmm… tu ne peux pas imaginer… Ne restons pas là…

Le brun rougi de désire et de confusion confondu ce laisse entrainer par le blond.

Ils se retrouvent devant la porte du studio de l'Uzumaki sans que le brun ne comprenne grand-chose à ce qu'il lui arrive, il rentre à la suite du blond, et se retrouve plaquer au mur dans un baissé fougueux, le blond commence a lui caresser, le torse, le brun remonte en température, le feu le reprend, le souffle court, les mains baladeuses, sur le torse à la musculature devenu impressionnante à force d'entrainements intensifs, il passe sur ses pectoraux bien dessiner, le blond a pris les devant et se frotte sans plus aucune retenu à ce corps musclé et élancer, son haut blanc se retrouve au sol, les mains de l'uzumaki parcourt le brun en sueur à présent, ses lèvres se son décroché des siennes pour lui prendre le coup, Sasuke à la tête en arrière, se mordant la lèvre inférieur, leur respiration est profonde et saccadé.

-hhhmmm…

Le blond à un léger sourire en entendant les gémissements de contentement du brun, il commence a descendre sur ce torse couleur ivoire, en léger coup de langues, il s'amuse avec ses tétons bien proéminent à présent, il aime le sentir vibré sous sa tentation, le blond commence a défaire le pantalon du brun, celui-ci ne sait plus ou s'accrocher sous la pression et lui attrape les cheveux en passant ses doigt dans la chevelure doré, le blond glisse une main dans le boxer du brun qui se cambre sous le désire de cette main bouillante.

-hhhmmm NA…

-hhmmm

Le blond descend en frôlant le bout de sa langue sur l'organe gorgé de plaisir, le brun n'en peux plus son esprits part trop haut.

-hhhhhmmm

Le blond le prend en bouche et commence à monter et descendre la langue sur le morceau de chaire tant désiré par ce dernier.

-NAAA hhhmm

Le brun se mort la lèvre pour étouffer ses gémissements qu'il à énormément de mal à contenir.

Le blond continu son va et viens lentement, en douceur.

Le brun est en feu n'y tien plus, il relève le blond d'une main en lui attrapant son tee shirt et lui reprends les lèvres en l'emmenant à reculons vers le lit. Naruto se laisse docilement faire avec un sourire aux lèvres en voyant le regard de braise du brun qui l'emmène sur le lit, il l'incline sur le lit de son torse en le retenant de ses bras, il lui retire son tee shirt, commence à lui lécher le coup et mordille. Naruto gémit.

-hhhmmm

Il descend sur son torse doucement en légers effleurements de la langue, le brun retire le pantalon du blond plus le boxer suis, il retire ses derniers vêtements, et reviens s'allonger sur le blond qui frémit de ce contact en peau a peau, ils sont bouillant, en sueur, gorger de désire réciproquement, le brun saisit le membre tendu du blond et fait de léger va et viens, tout en se frottant assidument leur corps en ébullition.

-sas'…hhm…ke..hhmmm

-hhhhhmmm

Le brun viens mettre deux doigts sur les lèvres de blond, en lui léchant les abdominaux proéminant, il se délecte, du spectacle du blond aillant pris les doigts en bouche et les humidifiant avec assiduité, le brun fortement exciter par le spectacle que lui offre le blond rouge sous les yeux jusqu'aux pommettes, il enlève ses doigts lui remonte les cuisses et viens enfoncer un premier doigts, le blond se cambre, sasuke prends son membre en bouche le titillant du bout de la langue, le blond relève les bras et attrapant le coussin sous sa tête d'une main et essayant d'étouffer un cri du revers de l'autre en vain.

-HAAAAAAAhhhhhhhmmm

Sasuke met un deuxième doigt et les remues au gré du plaisir du blond en ne lâchant pas l'organe gorgé de désir. Naruto n'y tien plus.

-HHAAAAAAAAAA VIENT …

-mmm ?

-Vient en moi … haaaaaaaaa

Le brun ne se fait pas prier, il n'y tien plus lui non plus, il s'insère lentement sous les gémissements du blond. Il entre jusqu'à la garde.

-HAAAAAAAAAA

Il attend que son blond se fasse à sa présence, puis Naruto ce met à bouger légèrement, c'est le signal, il commence de lent va et vient ressentant le blond quémander plus, et son anneau si étroit autour de sa verge tendu à son paroxysme.

-hhhhmmmmmmm

Le blond à le haut du visage en feu, les larmes aux bords des yeux, la bouche entrouverte, haletant, en sueur, emplie de désires et d'envie trop longtemps réprimé. Le brun sous le spectacle accélère ses coup de rein, plus fort plus profond, le blond se cambre et reviens s'accrocher au dos du brun y plantant les ongles, le brun reviens contre son torse, prends se lèvres et amplifie son va et viens de plus en plus profondément en lui .

-SAS'KE HAAAAAAA

-Na…r'…to….hhhmmmmmmmm

Lui se rendent dans un dernier coup de rein à l'unisson.

-HAAAAAAAAAAA sas'keeeeeee

-hnn… haaaaaaa

Ils n'en peuvent plus en sueur, épuiser, Sasuke regarde Naruto ce remettre lentement, il est toujours haletant, frémissant encore de ses sensations auxquelles il ne s'attendait plus.

**POV SASUKE**

Ces rougeurs sur ses joues, son souffle haletant qui essaie de se calmer, le bleu si profond de ses yeux entrouvert donnant envie de si noyer, les goute de sueur sur sa peau, pourquoi tout ca me fait tant d'effet, je ne me savais pas …..GAY…

Son regard pourquoi me dévisage t'il comme ca ?

**FIN POV SASUKE**

-Sas'ke ca va ?

Naruto se rassoit dans le lit, les deux bras tendu dernière lui, les jambes serré, légèrement replié en décalage l'une de l'autre, il regarde un moment les draps froissé par leurs ébats. Sasuke c'est rassit sur ses talon et le regard ne sachant quoi dire, l'air perdu, une larme au coin de l'œil.

-S'il te plait ne fuit pas Sas'ke, je sais que tu es perdu par tout ca mais…

Le brun le défigure sans un mot le corps tendu sans pouvoir se l'expliquer. Le blond essaie de se rapprocher mais voyant le regard de Sasuke se ravise, il ne veut surtout pas le voir fuir de nouveau, cette peur le hante.

-Gomen Sas'ke, je…

Le brun se reprend et son regard parcourant les draps devant lui il lui dit.

-De quoi tu t'excuse ? C'est moi qui ai commencé en t'embrassant…

Le brun le regard toujours baissé, a les points qui se serrent sur ses genoux.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Le blond avait dit ces mots en se rapprochant du brun, pour essayer de distingué ses yeux. Le brun relève la tête lentement et fixe le blond.

-BAKA, je ne me connaissais pas se penchant pour la gente masculine mais si je t'ai embrassé c'est que je le voulais.

Leurs lèvres se frôlent, le blond a le sourire aux lèvres et des larmes aux coins des yeux.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé t'entendre dire ca un jour.

-Azuratonkachi, ne me dit pas des choses comme ca.

Il détourne le regard l'air plus que gêné, le blond émet un petit rire qu'il étouffe, le brun relève la tête.

-Et ca te fait rire ?

-BAKA, je suis heureux…Tu ne peux pas savoir

Son sourire rayonne, le brun lui ne sais plus ou se mettre

-Sas'ke….

Le blond à rebaissé le regard.

-tu sais… Ca na jamais était simple pour moi, ces sentiments au fond de moi, qui ne pouvait s'exprimer, et lorsque tu es parti…

Le brun lui relève le visage d'une main, prends ses lèvres et le rallonge sur le lit, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Ne fait pas cette tête, je ne fuirais plus…

Le blond raisonne, le brun rougissant lui dépose un baisé sur les lèvres, et va pour se rassoir au bord du lit, mais Naruto lui saisit le poigné avec force, et les larmes dans les yeux lui dit.

-Non reste…

-Et au matin on explique quoi aux autres ?

-Je m'en fous des autres reste je t'en pris…

Le brun se retour et le prends dans ses bras, en replaçant la couverture sur eux. Le blond viens se blottir contre son torse, le brun le regarde avec amusement, on dirait un petit chat craintif avec ses moustaches se dit il avant de sombré dans les bras de Morphée.

**AU MATIN**

Le brun se réveil, ouvre les yeux est vois se visage si apaiser lové au creux de son aisselle, il sourit, lui dépose un baisé sur le front et se lève en douceur pour ne pas le réveiller, commence à ramasser ses vêtements et se dirige vers la salle de bain, un dernier retard à son blond et il s'y engouffre. Il referme la porte fait couler l'eau à bonne température, se glisse sous le jet d'eau la tête en arrière les yeux fermé, l'eau ruisselle le long de son corps musclé et svelte.

Son esprit et son corps se détendent au fur et à mesure, que l'eau coule.

**POV SASUKE**

Pourquoi je n'ai rien vu plus tôt ? Trop obséder par cette quête qui me semble bien futile maintenant, je n'ai rien vu, mon frère est mort à présent et de mes mains, j'ai fait souffrir pas mal de monde ici, normal qu'ils me repoussent tous, mais pourquoi lui m'a-t-il toujours gardé cette place dans son cœur, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu plus tôt.

-K'so

Quel imbécile je fais.

**FIN POV SASUKE**

**DANS LA CHAMBRE**

Le blond émerge difficilement, il ouvre les yeux et ne vois pas le brun, il se redresse d'un coup, et cherche le brun du regard.

-SAS…

Le brun sort de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux encore ruisselant, le corps parcouru de gouttelettes.

Le blond se jette contre lui et le sert les bras autour de sa taille.

-Oï, baka, je t'ai dit que je fuirais plus.

En lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

-J'avais peur… que… ce ne soit qu'un rêve….

Le brun souri, et lui relève la tête et lui prenant le menton, pour y déposer un baisé langoureux qui fait monter le rouge aux joues du blond. Leurs lèvres se séparent.

**POV SASUKE**

Il est tellement mignon comme ça, que j'ai envie de le manger de nouveau.

**FIN POV SASUKE**

Le petit blond se détache lentement de lui.

-Je vais prendre ma douche moi aussi, fait comme chez toi en attendant, fouille dans les placards si tu as faim je reviens vite et je te fais le petit déjeuné.

-Tu sais cuisiner ?

-Euuuuu pas vraiment mais j'essayerai dit il avec un grand sourire.

Sasuke à un rictus amusé.

-Aller file dépêche toi.

Naruto se dirige vers la salle de bain, avec un petit regard coquin vers Sasuke, celui-ci commence à ce dire qu'il va finir par le redévorer si il continu comme ça.

Il le voit disparaître dans la salle de bain.

**DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN**

Naruto arrive vers la cabine de douche, règle l'eau, et se met sous le jet en laissant couler l'eau sur sa peau halé, il ferme les yeux en direction du jet d'eau, l'eau chaude le détend et lui fait un bien fou, lorsque d'un coup quelqu'un s'approche dans son dos, il à senti la présence et se laisse faire. Les mains de Sasuke enserre sa taille fine malgré le reste de son corps si musclé, il l'embrasse dans le coup puis le tourne face à lui et lui saisie les lèvres, puis lui chuchote a l'oreille.

- Laisse-moi faire…

Naruto se laisse aller, Sasuke saisie le shampoing, Naruto rejette sa tête en arrière, gorge offerte, Sasuke lui lèche la gorge délicatement avant d'y laisser un suçon, puis recule sa tête et commence a lui passé les mains savonneuse dans la chevelure blonde, Naruto à un petit gémissement lorsqu'il sent la virilité de son amant contre la sienne. Le brun, le repousse sous le jet pour le rincer, et saisie le gel douche, en met dans sa main, se frotte les mains entre elles et commence lentement a savonner le blond avec des geste lent, souple, qui font monter en Naruto une chaleur intense, lorsque les mains du brun se retrouve vers l'intimité du blond celui-ci commence à émettre des gémissements plus profond, il se colle au brun l'acculant contre le mur et de son corps encore glissant de gel douche il commence a se frotter à lui en lui frôlant les lèvres des siennes, puis en léchant celle-ci sensuellement avant de demander l'accès à celle du brun, qui lui donne sans résister, ils continuent de se frotter l'un à l'autre lentement, sensuellement.

Le Blond les ramène sous le jet pour rincer la mousse sur les corps humide, puis replaque le brun contre le mur, et entreprends lentement de le lécher, l'embrasser et faire des multitude de suçons enflammer sur ce si magnifique corps offert, il descend de plus en plus bas. Sasuke, le regarde faire bruant de désir les paupières mi closent. Il le voit se mettre à genoux devant lui et titiller le bout de sa verge déjà ben enflé de désire. Un doux son aux oreilles de Naruto sort de la bouche du brun, qui essaye de retenir ses râles en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, met ne lâchant pas du regard le blond entre ses jambes.

-HHHHmmmmmm, na …to

Le blond aime l'entendre ses doux sons dont il à tant de fois voulu entendre ses dernières années, maintenant il les entendait et c'était lui qui lui provoquait et le rouge au joue de son amant le rendait fou de désir.

Il le regardait se cambrer de désir sous sa langue s'enroulant langoureusement autour de son membre gorgé de plaisir, il avança deux doigts vers ses lèvres si douces, et lui demanda l'entrée.

Sasuke même empli de désir, hésita quelques instants puis sous le coup de langues insistant du blond sur la partie la plus sensible de son corps, il céda et laissant les doigts entrer, et se mit à imiter les la langue fougueuse du blond sur les doigts qu'il avait en bouche. Naruto lui retira au bout d'un moment le laissant un peu perplexe et haletant, il redescendit les doigts lubrifié vers l'anneau tant désiré, et commença lui masser l'entrée doucement, en ralentissant les va et viens dans sa bouche. Le brun se contracta quelque peu et laissa sortir un gémissement des plus apprécié par le blond.

-hhhhhmmmmmm…haaa

La bouche entrouverte haletant sous les caresses du blond le brun commença à se détendre un peu, lorsqu'il pénétra le premier doigt il eu un petit sursaut que le blond lui fit vite oublier de sa langue, une fois le premier doigt bien accepté, il fit rejoindre le second son un petit gémissement de plaisir du brun.

-ha… haaa

Quand le troisième entra, il eu un gémissement plus fort et une petite grimace de douleur, que le blond s'appliqua à vite effacer du faciès de son bel apollon, Naruto lâcha la virilité du brun et enleva ses doigts et remonta lentement vers les lèvres entrouverte de son amant. Puis glissa vers son oreille et le murmura.

-Sas'ke… je…je peux ?

Les pommettes en feu, haletant, et emplie d'un feu ardant il lui dit.

-O..oui…viens… hnn

Naruto eu un long frisson de désir tout le long de l'échine, lui reprit les lèvres fougueusement. Il lui releva une cuisse sur sa hanche et présenta sa verge à l'entrée de l'antre tant convoité. Le brun mit ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Il s'engouffra en lui doucement en regardant le visage de son amant pour voir ses réactions et les traits parfois légèrement déformé entre douleur et plaisir, une fois entré il se positionna en lui relavant l'autre jambe, qui rejoignit la première lui encerclant les hanches. Le blond entra jusqu'à la garde en faisant cambré son amant, la tête en arrière, les yeux embué de plaisir, dans un gémissement de plaisir pure.

-hnnn..HAAAAAA

Il commença ses coups de hanches tout d'abord lent emplie de sensations délicieuses, puis de plus en plus rapide, leur voir, et leurs râles emplissaient la petite pièce, ils étaient en osmose emboité l'un dans l'autre, emplie par le plaisir de s'offrir l'un a l'autre.

-hmmm … haaaa sas'ke… c…c'est… si… bon !

-HAAA hmmm haaaaa o…ouiii haaaaaa

-j..je…haaa…je t'….t'aime… tant

-haaa… HAAA… plus…plus fort ! Ouiiii… haaaa

Le blond en entendant ça n'y tien plus lui se laissa plisser les talons sous ses fesses et colla encore plus le brun au mur, en s'enfonçant en lui d'avantage, tapant la prostate de Sasuke à chaque mouvement de butoir.

-HAAAAA… ouiiii…hnnnnn…NA…..NARU…TO… HAAAAAAAAAAAA

Dans un cri Sasuke, vint sur leurs torses, Naruto s'entend l'anneau du brun se resserrer sur sa hampe déjà sur le point d'exploser, ne put que se libérer en lui dans un dernier râle de plaisir.

-HAAAA SAS'KEEEEEEEEE

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment savourant les sensations leurs têtes enfouies dans l'un dans le cou de l'autre haletant pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils étaient bien, heureux, et emplie de ce bonheur pure que l'on à après un plaisir aussi fort.

Au bout d'un moment, lorsque leur respiration repris un rythme presque normal, Sasuke murmura.

-je… je t'aime… tant

Naruto releva la tête de sa gorge, et lui pris les lèvres, si douce, si chaude et lui murmura a son tour en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, si tu savais… j'ai tant attendu et désiré ces moments avec toi.

Sasuke lui repris les lèvres. Ils étaient bien heureux.

Ils finirent par se relever, se resavonèrent, un petit rinçage et sortir de la salle de bain. Arrivé dans e salon Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke l'embrassa et lui demanda.

-Tu as faim ?

-Franchement pas vraiment. Avec un petit sourire. On a rien à faire aujourd'hui je vais retourner me coucher un peu je pense.

-Oui tu n'as pas tord je suis épuisé moi aussi. Dit-il en rigolant un peu. Je vais grignoter un truc et je te rejoints.

Il embrassa son brun puis se dirigeât vers la cuisine, pour se prendre un bol de céréale. Sasuke se dirigeât vers la chambre, et tomba de toute sa masse sur le lit, et s'endormit à peine après avoir touché les draps. Quand Naruto revient dans la chambre il trouva son brun, endormit profondément, le sourire aux lèvres, cela le fit rire doucement il s'assit sur le bord du lit et le regarda dormir un moment avant de lui passer une main dans les cheveux, qui réveilla le brun un instant se poussant pour lui laisser de la place et l'invitant à venir se réfugier dans ses bras, le blond un grand sourire aux lèvres se pelotonna contre son torse l'embrassa, mit son nez dans sa gorge et lui murmura.

-Je suis vraiment heureux, je t'aime Sas'ke.

-Je le suis aussi et crois moi ça faisait bien longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé, je t'aime Naruto.

Heureux ils se laissèrent tomber tous les deux dans ce plaisir si longtemps refusé à l'un comme à l'autre, Morphée les pris dans ses bras réconfortant et ils s'y laissèrent bercer avec douceur.


End file.
